


but i'd trade it all in the bat of an eye for a polyester skirt riding up my thigh

by aryasbitch



Series: just let me adore you like it's the only thing i'll ever do [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Arya Stark and Daenerys Targaryen are Best Friends, Bisexual Arya Stark, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Cheerleader Arya Stark, Cheerleaders, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Tommen Baratheon, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbitch/pseuds/aryasbitch
Summary: Arya offers to teach Tommen the basics of cheerleading, which would be easier if she wouldn't stop getting distracted by wanting to kiss him so badly. Easier said than done, as they say.Companion piece/Arya's POV to "all these people think love's for show, but i would die for you in secret"
Relationships: Arya Stark & Daenerys Targaryen, Asha Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon & Arya Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Tyene Sand, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Tommen Baratheon/Arya Stark
Series: just let me adore you like it's the only thing i'll ever do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	but i'd trade it all in the bat of an eye for a polyester skirt riding up my thigh

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is directly related to part one of the series, as it's arya's pov, but it can be read and understood on its own  
> \- title is from "cheerleader" by deirdre flint

There’s nothing like cheerleading for Arya. The rush of being thrown into the air and landing in the arms of girls she has to learn to trust to catch her, the screams of the crowds at games, the closeness of everyone on the team.

It’s where she first met Daenerys and Myrcella, and how she formed a further bond with Sansa when they finally began to repair their relationship after Joffrey found out she and Margaery were together. 

Now, however, she regrets joining the team. Just a bit.

“Tommen’s staring at you again.” Daenerys sounds smug, and Arya rolls her eyes, continuing to work on her front split. Dany is stretching as well but somehow thinks working on splits is the best time to bring up Arya’s crush on the blond boy.

“He’s not staring. He wasn’t staring the last three times you said he was, and he isn’t staring now, Daenerys.” Dany, for some reason, had decided to spend the last two weeks constantly telling Arya that Tommen was staring at her whenever he was within ten feet of her. 

The first time the Targaryen had said so, two weeks prior, Arya had looked, and Tommen’s face had been strangely red, but he wasn’t looking in her direction. 

The second and third time, he had been blushing again, and she had actually caught him staring her way once. But Arya had used the bathroom next period and her hair had been a bit messy, so he was probably wondering why she couldn’t keep good care of her hair like Sansa or Margaery could. 

This is the fourth time Daenerys has said Tommen is looking at her, and Arya is a bit frustrated. Dany _knows_ Arya is half in love with him, has been for nearly a year and a half. She doesn’t really know when the crush started, just that one day she noticed how often she thought about him, and what it would be like to be with him. Soon enough that crush had turned into love, despite them not being close friends.

Daenerys is the only one who knows since they had gotten tipsy one night a few months prior and Arya had admitted it to her.

(Dany had insisted she knew the whole time, but Arya hadn’t been convinced. Mostly because Dany also claimed Tommen was in love with Arya, which is completely impossible, so, Daenerys is pretty much full of shit at this point, as much as Arya loves her.)

“I’m serious, Arya, he’s into you.”

“He’s not.”

“Then why is he looking this way?” Daenerys raises a brow and Arya huffs out a breath, annoyed.

“He’s most likely looking at you.” Dany rolls violet eyes, and Arya rolls her own back at her.

She pulls up from her position, moving to work on her middle split as Daenerys demands, “And why would he be looking at me?”

Arya shrugs, swallowing down how much she hates the idea of him staring at Dany. “You’re hot, babe. Everyone knows that.” 

Which is true. Daenerys is one of the prettiest girls Arya knows, easily. 

Daenerys rolls her eyes harder, but she’s blushing lightly. “I also have a girlfriend, which he knows. And Tommen is the least douchey guy at this school. He’d be the last one to check out a girl in a relationship.”

Arya hums in agreement because they both know Dany is completely right. Tommen is probably the sweetest boy at their school. Arya thinks he’s the most attractive and interesting one as well, and would say so if anyone asked, but no one has. Oh well.

The boys at King’s Landing High School are generally pretty shit, considering Joffrey Baratheon and Ned Dayne are in attendance, and Ramsey Bolton had attended when Arya had been a freshman.

(Even if they had a wide variety of sweet, interesting boys, Arya would probably still like Tommen best. Which she would _not_ admit if anyone asked.)

When Daenerys turns her head, Arya spares a glance at Tommen, where he’s now standing with Myrcella. Sure enough, as the silver-haired girl had said, he’s staring intently in their direction.

Huh. Maye Dany isn’t full of shit _all_ the time. 

Arya brings up a hand and waves their way, grinning at the twins. 

It’s hard to see clearly from far away, but Tommen’s face looks a bit red. Arya suspects it’s from practice, considering he’s on the football team, and practice is still going on on the field as cheer warm-ups go on.

Tommen jerks his head away when she waves, which is odd, but possibly unintentional. Arya shrugs to herself and turns back to her stretches, finding Dany watching her.

“What?” She sounds defensive, and she knows it.

“Nothing.” Daenerys’ voice sounds far too innocent as her lips tilt up and she shrugs at the half-brunette. Arya shrugs loose strands of hair back over her shoulder, the strands on the left side of her head light blue and her natural brown on the right.

Her mother had thrown a fit when she had bleached and dyed half her head, but Arya had dyed it pink first to at least gain a few points in her mother’s books. It hadn’t really worked, and she sometimes still catches her mother frowning at the colored strands of hair when she sits down to eat for dinner.

(Arya wonders what her mum will do when she finds out her nose is pierced, but there’s a reason she had pierced her septum of all places. It’s the only piercing that can be flipped up and hidden when needed.)

Myrcella wanders away from Tommen a minute later and settles beside them, and Arya notices her looking at Tyene from where she’s doing back walkovers near the bleachers. Myrcella blushes when she catches Arya looking, but Arya doesn’t react other than to offer a gentle smile and turn towards Sansa as she and Margaery approach to officially start practice.

Margaery had been made team captain last year and Sansa had been named co-captain this year, and them dating only seems to frustratingly enhance how well they work together as captains. Myranda Royce groans as Margaery says they’re going to practice double pike basket tosses, which makes Arya roll her eyes fondly.

She’ll never understand a cheerleader not absolutely adoring stunting, but then again, she’s a flyer while Myranda is a back spot, so their positions are a bit different. Either way, Arya grins at her as they catch eyes, and Myranda sticks her tongue out at her with a smile.

Arya has to avoid looking at the football players the entirety of practice.

-

Arya spots Tommen and Daenerys by the lockers almost immediately. Daenerys is easier to spot, both with her signature silver hair and the cheerleading uniform, but Arya is embarrassingly accustomed to looking for Tommen in a crowd just to look at him for a bit. 

Daenerys is fidgeting and looks a bit nervous, and while Arya’s not sure why, she takes it as a cue to drop in. She pushes herself into the other girl’s side as she says, “Hi, Dany.”

The Targaryen almost immediately wraps her arm around Arya to pull her into her side, and she physically feels how Daenerys’ body relaxes at Arya’s interruption. Tommen isn’t usually one to intimidate or cause nerves, so she’ll have to check in with them both later.

For now, she turns to the blond boy, smile widening as she cranes her neck to look up at him.

“Hey, Tommen.” He opens his mouth and stutters out some sort of reply that she can’t make out. Her brows furrow at his jumbled response. Arya’s never really heard him stumble over his words before. Perhaps it has to do with what he was talking to Daenerys about? “Are you alright, Tommen?”

Arya looks around to see if anyone has noticed anything out of the ordinary, but everyone else is mulling about the halfway, as usual, making their way to class or conversing with their friends against the lockers. 

She turns back and finds Tommen staring down at her legs, and when she looks down at them, it's just her legs. Nothing special, really. Daenerys is smirking when Arya looks at her next, and Arya has to bite back a groan. She already knows Dany will be using this encounter as more evidence for the Tommen-is-in-love-with-you case that Arya doesn’t believe in.

(There’s no point getting her hopes up when it'll never happen.)

Arya spares another look at Tommen and he’s just gaping at her. Which is concerning.

“Tommen? Seriously, what’s going on? Are you alright?” Tommen finally seems to shake himself into consciousness.

“Sorry, what was that?” He asks, and she repeats herself once more. “Oh, right. I’m fine thank you. And you?”

Any concern that was left disappears, because Tommen seems fine now, even if she’s still not really sure what happened. 

She grins as she begins to talk about the game, “I’m fantastic. Mostly just excited about the game. We have new stunts we’re trying out tonight.” 

Tommen starts to smile too, probably thinking of peking football tonight. Arya’s never been able to pay too much attention to him on the field, usually too preoccupied with fields and being thrown into the air, but when she has watched, she’s seen how good he is.

Daenerys adds in the name of the stunt they're going to be doing, and that’s when Tommen starts to look a bit lost. He nods along, smiling and everything, but it's clear he doesn’t know what the hell they’re talking about

Arya says so with a smile and a tilt of her head, throwing her head back to laugh as Tommen guiltily answers, “Absolutely no idea.”

She allows her giggles to quiet eventually, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Well, I’ll have to explain it sometime.” His eyes widen at her offer, and she barely has the time to classify what shade of green they are before she realizes maybe they’re not at that stage of closeness and she’s been too bold.

But Tommen bites his lip and responds with, “I’d like that.” 

Despite the pounding of her heart in her chest, she forces herself to raise a brow and smirk up at him, and says, “Cool. I’ll see you tonight, then.”

Arya walks by him with controlled steps, even as she passes Sansa, who watches her with a knowing glint in her eye, and Tyene, who whispers that she should just jump Tommen already. She ignores them both with a smile and walks on to class, praying that Daenerys didn’t see their conversation.

-

“Are we going to talk about you and Tommen?” Arya rolls her eyes at Sansa as they step out of the car. Margaery smiles but stays silent as she walks beside the redhead, the three on their way to warm ups for cheer before the game. Arya’s been waiting all day for Sansa to bring up her conversation with Tommen, but a part of her had been hoping Sansa would leave it alone.

“Nope.” Arya pops the p and continues walking even as Sansa lets out a noise of exasperation behind her. If there’s one thing the two never saw eye to eye on, even after growing close after Joffrey, it was their difference in sharing secrets.

Sansa was private to an extent and understood keeping some things to herself, but there were still things she wanted to share with her friends and Arya. Namely, her relationship with Margaery, her opinions, her feelings.

Arya had no issues sharing her opinions, and had largely found herself in trouble with conservatives (or her mother) when she had shared her opinion on racists, homophobes, or anyone misogynistic. But she still didn’t particularly enjoy sharing her private relationships, and she wasn't about to share her feelings for Tommen.

Arya barely spoke about it with Daenerys, the girl she was closer to more than anybody, and she hadn’t yet mentioned it to Jon, her closest sibling. She wasn’t quite going to share with Sansa yet.

“Arya, come one. You two are clearly into each other, I saw you two together.” Arya rolls her eyes and keeps walking, and thankfully Sansa is stopped from saying anything more as they near the field and the Baratheon twins are already there.

Arya breaks away from her sister and Margaery to make her way to the two blonde’s, wrapping Myrcella in a quick hug and grinning at Tommen as she pulls away. His cheeks turn red as she does so, which is stupidly cute, and her eyes soften. 

Myrcella sees and raises a brow, and Arya only raises her own brows back at her. The blonde turns back to her brother to giggle and push him away, pulling Arya inside the school for their stretches. 

Arya can’t resist looking over her shoulder as they leave, even though she knows Sansa will confront her about it. She knows it’ll be worth it at the look that passes over Tommen’s face, at the stars she sees in his eyes. 

During the game, Arya and Daenerys complete the double pike tosses, as they had been practicing for weeks with the team, and Arya feels incredibly _alive_ as she jumps on her toes and waves her pom-poms. 

Arya sees a flash of blonde from across the field, and she knows without looking that it's Tommen.

-

King’s Landing ends up beating Riverland’s High, which Arya could have predicted, because the opposing team is truly shit. As the team finish their cheers, Arya tosses her pom-poms near her bag and pulls her hair out of its tie, turning and nearly running into the crowd of sweaty football players and still-shouting stand members as she searches for Tommen.

She spots him after a moment of searching and runs his way, and doesn’t think before she jumps into his arms when she’s close enough. Tommen spins her around, and she presses herself closer to him, inhaling his scent. He smells like sugar and sweat and something undeniably Tommen, and it’s enough to make her head a bit dizzy. 

Arya jumps from his arms before he can realize she was smelling him like a creep, bouncing on her toes and clapping, because she still has post-game energy that always takes an hour or two to go away.

“You were amazing!” She has to nearly scream to be heard above the crowd, but she’s a cheerleader, so it's not as if she’s unused to shouting. Tommen clasps his hands over hers, swinging them around, which makes her knees a bit weak at such a soft gesture, before he too is bouncing on his toes like she is.

“You too! The pike tosses were bloody amazing!” She starts to open her mouth to thank him, but then she thinks of their conversation in the hallway, when he had no idea what she was saying, and she pauses. It’s possible he’s just repeated the phrase ‘pike toss’, since Dany had used it earlier, but it seems unlikely he would remember it if he didn’t even know what it was.

Arya tilts her head in question and furrows her brow at him. “The double pike basket tosses? I thought you didn’t know what those were?”

There’s a bead of sweat trailing down the line of his neck, and Arya’s eyes keep flitting between his and the droplet. It disappears beneath his shirt and she swallows heavily, wondering how far it'll drip before it stops. 

“Did you look it up, or something?” She questions, because Tommen still hasn’t said anything. 

“Yeah. I did.” 

“Oh.” Arya really fucking hopes she isn’t blushing, and that if she is, Tommen can’t tell. “Why?”

“I wanted to know what it looked like.” Her blush drops at his words, because she can hear the waiver in his voice. Can hear how he’s trying to sound as casual as possible. Trying to make it sound like it's not a big deal. She’s not sure why him looking up pike tosses _is_ a big deal, but to him it is.

So, she smirks, and says, “Oh.”

“Oh?” He repeats.

Arya can sense Daenerys approaching, attuned to her movements after spending so much time with her, especially after football games, so she doesn't bother with saying anything else to Tommen.

Dany shouts her name while she jumps on her shoulders, making her laugh as she ducks down to take the weight, and she spins so she can embrace the silver-haired girl.

“I knew he was staring at you,” Daenerys whispers in her ear.

“Don’t make me stab you, babe,” Arya whispers back, before they pull back from the embrace as Asha approaches them. Daenerys presses a kiss to Arya’s cheek and twirls to face her girlfriend, immediately meeting her in the middle. The two instantly begin kissing, and Arya rolls her eyes, even as accustomed as she is to their spontaneous make-out sessions.

She turns back to Tommen, but he’s busy talking to Myrcella, and she’s sure they wouldn’t want her to interrupt. Arya turns once more and squeezes through the crowd to find her sister.

She finds her on the bleaches, wrapped around Margaery. For someone who grew up being a perfect, proper lady, Sansa is quite the fan of sticking her tongue down her girlfriend's throat in the middle of public.

Not that Arya can blame them. She remembers how Joffrey had thrown the D slur at them two years ago, and the shame on Sansa’s face from where she stood with a shaking hand clasped in Margaery’s.

If Arya had had to endure that, she would make out with her girlfriend everywhere too, just to make any possible homophobes as uncomfortable as possible.

Arya’s bisexual, yes, has known since she was maybe twelve, but she hasn’t dated anyone. She and Dany had been each other’s first kisses, and she had once made out with Tommen’s cousin Shireen when they had traveled to Storm's End High School for a game, but Arya’s still never dated.

She can’t help it as her thoughts turn to Tommen at that, even as she tries to block him from her thoughts. It’s pointless. He fills her thoughts more often than not.

-

Arya spots Tommen at lunch on Monday from across the cafeteria, barely thinking before she crosses the room and sits down at the seat across from him. 

“Why did you look up what the stunt was?” She had been wondering why all weekend. He had blushed red when she had asked about it on Friday, and now more than anything she wants to know why. She doesn’t even dare to entertain the thought that it has something to do with her, even if she hopes he’ll say it does.

Tommen sputters out, “I wanted to see more about how cheerleading works.”

“Really?” She quirks a brow at him and he avoids her eyes as he responds yes.

Arya hums back at him, tilting her head in consideration. There was no reason for him to use the internet, considering he has a sister on the team. “Why didn't you ask Myrcella?”

“I never understand what the cheerleaders are saying. I figured visuals would make more sense, so I watched a video instead.” Tommen shrugs. His response makes sense. Most non-cheerleaders don’t understand what she’s saying when she mentions cheerleading stunts and terms. Still, it’s a bit odd he was interested in understanding the stunt at all.

Tommen’s always been devoted when it comes to Myrcella, and Arya’s sure that his enthusiasm extended to his sister’s love for cheerleading, but he’s never shown other interests in actually _understanding_ the sport.

Arya nods anyway, because maybe Tommen’s staring issue is related to him trying to observe and learn about cheerleading. That would make perfect sense, really. Arya will have to tell Daenerys that.

She stares down at the table and considers her options. She could ask him about his day, be friendly and kind but end the conversation about cheer. Or…

“I could help, you know. With you understanding cheer, I mean.” 

Tommen’s eyes widen, and Arya realizes that his eyes look to be the color of emeralds. She hadn’t had the chance to see them as clearly back at the game. 

“Really?” Arya hesitates, trying to remember what they were talking about, too busy staring at an endless pool of green. She blinks before he can realize she’s been staring like an idiot, forcing herself to smirk at him.

“Yeah. I love cheer, you know that. I’m always happy to spread my unlimited knowledge of the greatest sport to exist.”

“I didn’t know you were an expert at football?” He leans back in his seat as if in triumph. Arya gasps, scandalized, narrowing her eyes and shifting so she can lean herself towards him in her seat. 

As if football could ever be as great as cheerleading. Even if Tommen does look incredible in the uniform.

“How dare you. Cheerleading is superior, that’s not an opinion. It’s just a well-known fact.”

“Isn’t that the definition of an opinion?” 

“Hm, I don’t think so.” She shakes her head, biting back her smile. He looks to be containing one as well. Which is a shame, really, his smile is one of the loveliest things Arya’s seen. 

“Yeah, alright. Football is still superior. _That’s_ a well-known fact.” Arya gives up on trying to pretend she isn’t grinning, her teeth showing with the size of her smile.

“I dare you to tell Myrcella that.” Tommen laughs loudly, which might just be the nicest sound Arya’s ever heard. 

She shakes her head and demands, “Give me your phone.”

“What?” He seems confused, eyes wide and mouth open.

“So I can put my number in, dummy. I don’t want to have to message you through Instagram every time I want to teach you about all the ways cheer is superior.” Arya fights back her blush.

She types in her number with steady fingers once he’s placed his unlocked phone in her hand, and she feels her own vibrate against her leg as she hands his back to him. She pulls it out to read a text from her sister as Tommen puts his phone back in his pocket.

 **SANSA** : Marg and i are in the gym, wanna eat lunch with us and talk about tommen?  
 **ARYA** : no  
 **SANSA** : :(  
 **SANSA** : Pls? Missandei and dany are here too w coffee  
 **ARYA** : fine. but only for coffee and missandei/margaery  
 **ARYA** : u and dany can choke xo  
 **SANSA** : Yay!! also, mean

Arya tucks her phone away, looking back to Tommen as she stands. 

“I need to go, sorry. I have to meet Sansa, but text me, okay?” She waves goodbye with a wiggle of her fingers, and he smiles at her with teeth, which definitely doesn’t make her heart flutter.

As she nears the gym, she steels herself for whatever her sister may say. Her sister had never ended up finishing her interrogation after the game last Friday. She’s sure Sansa will do so now, though. And with Daenerys there, she’ll be bullied into admitting she’s in love with Tommen.

She loves both Sansa dearly, and Daenerys more than anyone, but sometimes they’re like a dog with a bone. 

She takes a breath outside the doors, then pushes them open, walking steadily into the gym. Sansa and Daenerys are sitting beside each other on the bottom row of the bleachers. Margaery and Missandei sit a foot away on the ground in front of the bleachers, all four eating lunch and drinking the coffee’s Sansa had mentioned.

Sansa and Dany turn their heads as she nears, both grinning. Arya only rolls her eyes and settles herself beside Missandei, who is close enough for Arya to lean over and affectionately nudge her shoulder.

Missandei smiles back and hands her a coffee, but the look in her eyes screams, “I’m sorry. Please don’t kill me.”

Arya doesn’t blame Missandei or Margaery for whatever conversation is about to happen. It’s not either of their faults that her sister and Dany are insistent on Arya admitting she has feelings for Tommen and convincing Arya that he reciprocates those feelings.

“So, let’s talk about Tommen,” Sansa starts.

Arya groans and slumps onto her back, kicking her foot up onto the bottom bleacher. Dany rubs her ankle sympathetically. Arya looks up at her, and her violet eyes look apologetic, but Arya also knows Daenerys is also ready to talk about Tommen.

Dany, at the very least, hasn’t said anything about Arya admitting she is in fact in love with Tommen, despite Sansa turning her eyes to Arya and saying, “Arya, I know you have feelings for him.”

Arya stares back at her sister, neither relenting. Daenerys flicks silver hair over her shoulder and Margaery shares a look of unease with Missandei. No one wants to get in the middle of the two Stark sister’s fighting.

Margaery breaks first, moving to sit beside Sansa, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Let’s give Arya some space, darling.” Bless Margaery Tyrell. Arya gives her an appreciative look, but Sansa only huffs and tilts her head.

“Arya, you have feelings for him, and Tommen very obviously has feelings for you too. Why can’t we help the two of you get together?” Sansa sounds exasperated as if Arya is being completely unreasonable in not wanting to admit to four people she’s in love with someone who doesn’t have feelings for her.

“Maybe I don’t want to be with him.” Arya snaps at her sister as she sits up, even though she knows she’s lying. But at the moment, all she wants is Sansa to back off. “Why can’t you let me do this myself? I mean, why do you care so much anyway?”

“So you admit you’re into him, at least?” Sansa raises a brow. Arya feels her jaw drop, fuming, and Daenerys inches away from Sansa as Arya pulls her leg down so she can sit straighter.

“Are you serious? That’s what you got from that?”

“What does that mean?”

“That means I just asked you to fuck off and stop worrying so much about who you think I’m in love with. And all you’re focused on is me _finally_ admitting my feelings for Tommen.”

Sansa crosses her arms, glaring at her, and Arya glares back with ice in her eyes.

“I just don’t get why it’s such a big deal. You like him, he likes you-”

“You’re still not _listening_ , Sansa, gods.”

“-and if you would just admit it, to me or maybe to _him_ , you could be with him.”

Arya laughs, but there’s no humor in the noise. Missandei glances her way at the noise, concern shining in her eyes. “He’s not even interested in me.”

“He does watch you a lot, Arya,” Daenerys says, gently. Arya glares at her, but Daenerys looks back at her warmly. Arya’s eyes almost soften, because it's ridiculous that they’re fighting about this. It’s ridiculous that Sansa won’t just shut up about it, but she’s talking again before Arya can say anything.

“See! Dany knows he’s in love with you, Myrcella knows, Myranda knows. Everyone knows, Arya! Why can’t you just accept that someone is actually trying to help you?!” Arya gapes. Sansa knows more than anything that Arya has always hated when she’s intervened and written it off as helping because Sansa has always thought she knew best. 

Sometimes, it’s nice to know Sansa cares. Mostly, Arya prefers doing things herself without her beautiful, perfect sister doing what she thinks is best for everyone. 

Arya closes her mouth, clenching her fists.

“You don’t get to control everything, Sansa!” Her sister’s eyes cloud with hurt, and Arya opens her mouth to apologize. But the hurt in Sansa’s eyes turns cold, and Arya halts her apology before it can leave her mouth.

“It’s not my fault you’re more interested in proving me wrong then you are at actually being happy for once. Try choosing to be happy instead of fucking up, Arya.” Arya jerks back, eyes dry but her heart clenching. Sansa’s eyes widen, and Daenerys turns angry eyes to the redhead. 

Dany knows more than anyone else how much Sansa can bulldoze over people, especially when they had all been young and Sansa’s favorite hobby had been bullying Arya with Jeyne Poole. Arya’s told her enough about her childhood insecurities, and the silver-haired girl is one of the only ones who's seen Arya shed tears over her sister’s cruel words.

Arya looks around the girls. Daenerys is still glaring at Sansa, who is in turn staring at Arya. Margaery looks unsure of what to do, eyes flitting between the sisters. Missandei is staring at her hands in her lap, fidgeting. 

“Oh, Arya. I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” Arya stands and Sansa’s voice halts, all of their eyes turning to the smaller Stark as she forces herself upright. 

Arya shrugs, eyes a bit wet. “There you go again, Sansa. Thinking you know what’s best for everyone. Just leave it alone for once, yeah?” 

Her voice is quiet, but sharp. Sansa looks apologetic and ashamed, but Arya turns and walks out of the gym before anyone can say anything else.

-

She and Sansa avoid each other for the rest of the day. It isn’t until that night that they run into each other in the hallway. The two stare at each other for a moment, and Sansa sighs.

“I’m sorry, Arya. I should’ve left it alone. And I didn’t mean what I said at the end, it was cruel of me.” Arya lifts her brows in agreement.

“I’m sorry too.”

“About what?”

“Saying you were trying to control everyone.” Sansa looks a bit hurt at the reminder, as if she had forgotten Arya had said so, but she shrugs as she pushes hair behind her ear.

“I was, though.”

“Why?” Sansa tilts her head, confused. 

“What do you mean?” Arya wets her lips and rubs a hand down her face.

“Why do you try to control what people are doing? I mean, why are you so insistent on me and Tommen getting together? I know you want me to be happy, but you just push too hard sometimes, Sansa.”

Sansa nods, moving a bit closer and placing her hand in Arya’s.

“I don’t know. I wish I did. And I do want you to be happy, I just want you and Tommen to make out and date and live happily ever after.” They both chuckle, because they both know Sansa doesn't believe in living happily ever after. She hasn’t since she was a child.

“I appreciate that, but-” Arya sighs and shakes her head in frustration, her hair flying around her shoulders. “You need to let me do things myself. You need to back off, no matter how much you want to intervene and have us get together.” 

Sansa nods and smiles sheepishly. “I know, I’m sorry. Really, I am.”

Arya smiles back, and they both know they’ll be fine. A stupid argument over a boy won’t get in between them, not after years of repairing what used to be so broken. 

Arya turns and heads back into her room, laying onto her bed beside Nymeria and pulling out her phone. An unknown number notifies her of a message, and she clicks it.

 **TOMMEN** : hey, this is tommen!

Arya grins as she reads his name on the screen, picturing his blond hair and green eyes.

 **ARYA** : thank GOD, i was wondering when you would text me  
 **ARYA** : when are we doing cheerleading lesson one?  
 **TOMMEN** : tomorrow? what are we learning exactly…  
 **ARYA** : we will be learning whatever we need to until you understand how superior cheer is  
 **TOMMEN** : so, this could go on for a while  
 **ARYA** : OI  
 **TOMMEN** : :)  
 **ARYA** : i will see you tomorrow at my place at 4pm

Tomorrow at four. She can do that, no problem. The main issue is getting through it without trying to jump him. Arya falls back to her bed, throwing a hand over her eyes and groaning.

-

Arya sneaks him into her house the next day. Not that she lets him know she’s hiding him, but if Sansa finds out she’ll tell Daenerys, and Margaery, and soon enough the whole cheer team will know.

That’s not something she wants to happen.

So, she subtly checks behind each corner as she leads him to her room, practically pushing him inside the second she can. If Tommen notices her acting weird, he doesn’t say anything. He takes in her room with wide eyes, smiling as he looks at all of her photos of her with friends.

Her and Daenerys, her and Missandei, and Myrcella, and Grey Worm, and Margaery. Her with her brothers and sister. Her with Myranda and Podrick and dozens of others of people she adores. 

She pulls him into her bed eventually and brings up _Bring It On_ on her computer, because it’s a classic and he has to love this movie. 

“I’ve never seen it, but you like it, I’m guessing?” He asks thirty seconds in.

Arya turns bewildered eyes his way. “You haven’t seen this movie? How the hell not?”

“Uh, I’m not a cheerleader like you, Arya.”

“Still, Myrcella’s one. I can’t _believe_ she hasn’t suckered you into watching it with her.”

“I don’t know if she’s seen it either.” Tommen shrugs as if not having seen _Bring It On_ is completely normal and not absurd. She gasps and narrows her eyes at his words.

“I’m going to have to have a word with your sister tomorrow at practice!” Tommen barks a laugh and brushes his fingers against hers.

At the end of the movie, Tommen says he hasn’t really learned much about cheerleading. Arya boos, resisting the urge to say _Fuck it_ and kissing him senseless as he laughs. 

This is becoming a real problem.

-

Arya shows him the rest of the _Bring It On_ movies over the course of the next week, and with each movie she spends less time watching and more time thinking of how easy it would be to swing her hips over his and bring her lips to his neck. 

Fuck.

-

**BRAN** : why is ur bf here so much all of a sudden

Arya glances at her phone in confusion, still in bed.

 **ARYA** : huh?  
 **BRAN** : tommen  
 **BRAN** : he's here all the time

Fuck. It’s too early for her to deal with this.

 **ARYA** : hes not my bf dumbass  
 **BRAN** : does he know that??  
 **ARYA** : yes now stfu  
 **BRAN** : don’t make me tell sansa about this  
 **ARYA** : don’t make me tell sansa you’ve been making out with jojen reed for the past few months  
 **BRAN** : ...fuck

Arya rolls her eyes, pushing aside thoughts of Tommen being her boyfriend. Bran and Jojen have been as subtle about dating as Arya has been about bringing Tommen over. Namely, Rickon has seen them but doesn’t care, and that’s about it.

If Bran says anything about Tommen coming to the Stark house, she’s going to have to throttle him.

-

After school that day, they go to the Baratheon house for a change. Rather than have Arya sneak Tommen in, their positions are reversed. They avoid both his mother and brother as they head to his room. 

At the Stark house, Sansa finding out would mean Arya being teased.

Joffrey and Cersei finding out Arya is at their house would probably end in them screaming and attempting to murder her on the spot. Or Arya trying to stab them both.

In Tommen’s room, his cat Ser Pounce is entirely too cute as he curls up in Arya’s arms, and the fact that that’s his name is even more adorable. Tommen blushes as she repeats the cat’s name, and she shakes her head fondly when he looks at her in confusion.

Arya pulls up videos of stunts rather than a movie because she wants him to really see how hard cheer is. She’s determined to make him see how difficult and complex the sport is, no matter what it takes.

They watch basket tosses, jumps, extensions, and everything Arya can think of. 

Tommen looks impressed as he watches each video, and she can’t help glancing at him every so often. At the end, he still proclaims he thinks football is better, and she falls back to the bed with a groan. 

He shifts over her, moving to grab water, and his shirt lifts as he stretches. A sliver of skin low on his waist becomes exposed, and Arya wants nothing more than to trail her fingers down the pale skin. She blushes and jerks her eyes away when he catches her looking, but neither say anything.

Finally, she gets an idea. 

It’s not an incredible one, really, but it might work.

“ _All Cheerleaders Die_?” Tommen questions, clearly unfamiliar with the movie.

Arya shrugs and says, “It’s not a classic or anything, but it has both cheerleaders and zombies, so it’s pretty much one of my favorites.”

Tommen laughs at that, moving further back into the pillows as he replies, “Of course it is.”

The movie is enjoyable, as it is every time she watches, but Arya’s waiting for one specific scene. Finally, after nearly an hour in, she recognizes the scene starting up.

Arya knows she’s not being subtle.

It’s a sex scene between a shy but kind football player and a brunette cheerleader. She doesn’t think she could get more obvious. 

Boots, another of Tommen’s cats, crawls onto her lap, and she uses the cat as a distraction so she doesn’t pull Tommen over her. If she looks at him now, there’s no way she’ll be able to resist kissing him, telling him she loves him, asking him to fuck her.

So she keeps her eyes on the screen, playing nonchalant until the boy on the screen moans loudly and she sees Tommen shift in his seat. She turns her eyes to him, taking in his red cheeks and clenches fists. 

Shit.

Arya hadn’t meant to make him uncomfortable. Fuck, she’s the worst. Here she is, thinking of all the ways they could be fucking (on the bed, on the floor, over his desk, up against the wall), and Tommen looks as if he’s about to pass out.

Probably because he’s watching a sex scene with a girl he solely has platonic feelings for. Arya feels shame burn through her, turning her eyes back to the screen to avoid looking at Tommen. She feels his eyes on her but stares forward pointedly. 

He keeps staring, so she looks his way, smiling so he won’t see she’s feeling awful. He smiles back, and the discomfort fades, just a bit. His face doesn’t look as red either. Maybe it was all in her head, and he doesn’t really care at all.

After the movie, she avoids looking at him. Not only is Arya still thinking about having sex with him, but he clearly isn’t even interested. 

As they walk out, they pass what must be Myrcella’s room. The door is cracked open, and she peers inside to see her and another girl sitting close together on her bed. It looks a bit like Tyene, but Arya isn’t sure.

“Oh, is that Tyene?” Before Tommen can confirm that it’s the Sand girl, the two girls inside the room are leaning closer to each other and kissing. Arya isn’t really surprised, to be honest. She remembers how Myrcella had looked at her at practice, and she’s happy for the two of them.

Arya turns away to allow the two their privacy, shrugging as she continues down the hall with Tommen in tow. He seems to be nervous the entire walk to the door, and as she laces her boots she finds out why.

“Hey, I don’t know if you knew about Tyene and Myrcella before, but, she’s not exactly out. So don’t tell anyone, please.”

“Yeah, course. She didn’t tell me about Tyene, I just sort of guessed. But I’d never say anything about it, not if I didn’t know if she was out or not,” Arya smiles at him, and he looks relieved. “Does your mum know?”

When Tommen shakes his head, she hums in understanding. 

“Does yours? That you’re bi?” Tommen asks.

“I told her a few years ago. She didn’t take it well at first, she thought I was saying to rebel against her,” Arya’s lips curl up in agreement as Tommen roll’s his eyes in frustration at the thought. “But she’s good about it now. I was the first of my siblings to come out too, anyways, and she’s been good about everyone else.”

“It doesn’t seem fair that only you got the homophobia from your mum. Or, biphobia, more like.” 

Arya feels her eyes widen. No one’s ever really said that to her. She forces her expression to relax as she says, “She’s always been the hardest on me because I was never the perfect, composed lady she wanted me to be. Me liking girls just made it worse at first, but I’m happy she’s educated herself about it. She’s fine now. Besides, my dad and siblings never had an issue with it.” 

She places a hand on Tommen’s arm, trying to portray her gratitude through the action, “But thank you.

They both fall silent after that, staring at the other. Tommen’s eyes fall lower than hers, before shooting back up, and she wonders if he’ll kiss her. If maybe he wants to kiss her. Her own lips part, because there’s nothing she wants more than to kiss him. Tommen’s a good bit taller than her, but if he leans down and she leans up, they could meet in the middle-

“Tommen?” Cersei’s voice rings out, and Arya jerks away. She smiles and moves closer to the door.

“Bye, Tommen. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He says nothing, only waves goodbye, and she looks back over her shoulder as she heads down the driveway to her car, because she needs one last look at him for the night.

Blond and green-eyed as ever, looking soft and a bit shell-shocked in the evening light.

Arya falls a bit more in love as she turns back around.

-

Arya knows Myrcella deserves to know that she saw her and Tyene together. As Tommen had said, Myrcella isn’t out yet, and Arya’s sure she’d rather know that the Stark now knows she’s with Tyene (even if she isn’t surprised that the two are together).

There’s cheer practice that day after school, which makes it even easier for Arya to talk to the blonde. She pulls her aside the minute practice ends, which no one really questions. The two are friends, albeit not close.

“Hey, Arya.”

“Hey. I wanted you to know that Tommen and I saw you and Tyene together last night.” Myrcella freezes, and Arya continues before Myrcella can make any assumptions. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to see you two. I think you two are great together, and I won’t tell anyone that you’re dating her or into girls.”

Myrcella relaxes, breath coming out steadier with each word.

“Really? You won’t?”

“No, Cella, of course not. It’s none of my business, and it’s not my place.”

Myrcella nods, smiling thankfully, but Arya still feels terrible. If she had known her and Tyene would be together, she wouldn’t have looked in the room. It isn’t fair that Arya’s found out about them without Myrcella being able to tell her first.

“I’m sorry. I feel really bad that I saw. I know being outed is the absolute shittiest.”

Myrcella laughs lightly in agreement, but she places her hand on Arya’s arm. She doesn’t look upset or angry. Maybe a bit winded, clearly not expecting Arya to have found she’s secretly dating Tyene Sand, but otherwise fine with it.

“Arya, it’s okay. I don’t feel outed. You already said you wouldn’t tell anyone and I trust you. Besides, you’re bisexual, I’m sure you know what it’s like to keep your sexuality hidden for a bit.” They share a knowing smile. They both know that straight people will never understand what it’s like to hide their sexuality or the anxiety of coming out of the closet.

It’s terrifying, and no one understands what it’s like unless they're in that position.

Arya relaxes, biting her lip. Myrcella looks at her questingly and she has to hide her grin.

“So, you and Tyene?”

Myrcella giggles and Arya sees how her eyes look brighter just at the mention of the girl. 

“Yeah. It’s new, but she’s incredible.”

Arya grins back. “I’m so fucking happy for you two, seriously.”

Myrcella blushes, throwing her arms around Arya in a hug. Arya squeezes back affectionately before the blonde pulls away. When Arya looks up at her, the Baratheon is smirking. She frowns and tilts her head in question.

“You were over at my house last night with Tommen?”

Arya groans, covering her face with her hands. “Oh gods, not you too.”

Myrcella throws her head back as she laughs, and Arya shakes her head, silently refusing to say anything else about Tommen. Bad enough she has to deal with her own sister, she won’t be talking to Tommen’s as well.

-

When she and Myrcella part, she heads home to find Daenerys waiting in her room with iced coffee and _Mean Girls_ already playing on her laptop. Arya takes her cup from Daenerys, thanking her, and heads into the bathroom with Dany following her.

“How long have you been here? I mean, I know I asked you to come over tonight but I didn’t mean you had to wait for me _in my room_.” Dany only shrugs, unbothered.

“If you didn’t want me to lounge on your bed when you aren’t home, you honestly shouldn’t have given me a key to your house.” Arya rolls her eyes and pulls out various boxes from the closet in her bathroom. The blue dye in her hair has faded enough that Arya is ready for a new color, and Daenerys had agreed to help.

Daenerys wrinkles her nose at the smell of the bleach as Arya begins to uncap the bottles, pouring them into a bowl. “You practically blackmailed me into making you a key Dany.”

“That is so not true!” Daenerys rolls her eyes without annoyance and Arya giggles. “Besides, you have a key to my house, it was only fair I got one to the Stark residence.”

“Whatever, bitch.” Daenerys knocks her shoulder into Arya’s, the two laughing, and Arya mixes the developer and lightener together. 

“You really wanna go neon green?” Arya looks at Dany, but there’s no judgement in her voice. She sounds excited at the idea of Arya dying her hair green, really, but sounds as if she’s trying to contain her enthusiasm in case Arya decides to back out.

“Are you serious?” Arya hands the brush to Dany, so she can begin to apply bleach to her grown in roots. “You don’t think I’ll look good in green?”

“Please, we both know you’ll look incredible.” Arya blushes, still unused to praise when it comes to her looks. Side effects of spending a majority of her childhood being bullied for them by Sansa and Jeyne, Arya supposes. 

Dany hums to herself as she begins to apply the bleach, and Arya sips at her coffee. The quiet isn’t anything other than comfortable. They’ve spent enough time around each other over the years that they don’t need to fill the silence with words.

“Besides…” Arya looks up, but Daenerys is avoiding her eyes and failing to hide a grin. “I think you’ll look like Rhageal.”

Arya releases a squawk of indignation, and Daenerys has to put down the brush so she can hold her stomach as she cackles.

“Don’t compare my hair to your pet snake, Dany!”

-

The green turns out pretty and neon, as Arya had hoped it would. Her mother hates it, as she had suspected it would, but Daenerys adores it and Sansa approves as well. Not that Arya needs either’s approval at the end of the day, but it’s still nice to hear they think it looks nice and that she doesn’t look like the Ultra Paradise Monster can. 

She receives stares throughout school, which she doesn’t give a shit about. Tommen chokes on water and blushes when he sees her, however, which she decidedly _does_ care about.

“Are you okay?”

He stutters, blushing to the roots of his hair as he fumbles to screw the cap back on his water bottle. It’s cute, really. Arya bites her lip to avoid smiling and tilts her head as he continues to fumble with his words.

“Your- your hair. You look very pretty.” She nods and smirks, encouraging him to continue on. “Very bright.”

His eyes flicker down. She freezes. 

Tommen’s definitely staring at her lips. That’s never happened before. Her eyes widen and Tommen somehow blushes harder, his eyes shooting back to her hair, but they somehow end up back on her lips.

Her lips part on their own accord, and the blond’s eyes widen and his breath hitches. She almost leans towards him, but someone stumbles into her, and she remembers they’re in the middle of school. 

Ayra sends Tommen a smile and turns away, a plan already forming in her mind.

-

It’s not an extremely intricate plan, on Arya’s part. But it might work. It’s all she’s got really.

(A voice in her head that sounds like Sansa’s says she could just _tell him_ how she feels, but Arya shuts that down. Fast.)

As their practices end after school, she turns to Daenerys, grabbing her wrist to keep her from walking away. She needs to tell someone. Dany turns concerned eyes her way, and Arya just decided to blurt it out.

“I’m going to make a move on Tommen.”

Her violet eyes widen comically and her jaw drops. “Holy shit.”

Arya nods frantically, and Dany claps her hands together until Arya shushes her. She bounces on her toes instead, silver hair bouncing around her head as she grins.

“Holy shit, _finally_! When?!”

“Today.”

“Today!” Arya groans and looks around, but nearly everyone is gone, and the few people left aren’t looking at them.

“Yes, Dany, today.”

Daenerys pulls her into a quick hug, moving her hands to cup Arya’s face when she pulls back. “Do you have a condom? I don’t have one, because I’m dating Asha, but we can totally find you one.”

Arya looks at her in disgust, trying to pretend she isn’t suddenly thinking of having sex with Tommie. Not that she’s never thought of it before. But now she’s thinking of fucking him on the bleachers, or maybe after a football game when they’re in high spirits from winning and sweaty and his blond hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat-

“What the fuck, Dany. I’m not having sex with him.” 

Daenerys full-on pouts, and it’s a bit sweet that she’s this excited for Arya and Tommen to get together and fuck. But. Still.

“We’re in school and I don’t even know if he’s interested in me, you think I’m just going to fuck him today?”

“First of all,” Daenerys grips Arya’s face harder, pulling her face closer to stare intently into her eyes. Their noses nearly brush with how close they are. “Tommen is so incredibly in love with you. Second of all, he’s headed this way, so let’s get this show on the road.”

“Wait, what?” She hisses back.

Daenerys turns her eyes from Arya to grin at Tommen, and Arya moves away to spin. She faces the blond, beaming despite her nerves. She turns away to say goodbye to Dany, who sends Tommen a wink (Arya’s going to kill her later) and skips away.

Tommen reaches towards her after she’s turned back to him, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. “The brown is beautiful too you know.”

She blushes and replies, “Thanks. Are you ready to go?”

They had planned on hanging out again, but they’ll have to make a detour first so Arya can actually complete the steps of her plan.

“Yep, you?”

“Yeah, can we just stop at the gym real quick? I need some help with a few stretches. I’ve been sore lately and I want to be ready for the game Friday.” She keeps her voice level and her hands steady.

“Yeah, sure.” Step one, complete.

The walk inside the school to the gym is short but full of mindless conversation. Arya resists the urge to interlace their fingers each time their hand’s brush.

Inside the gym, they drop their bags to the ground, and Tommen asks, “So what are we doing exactly?”

Arya continues a few feet so she’s back against the mats mounted to the wall of the gym, but Tommen doesn’t move any closer even as she rolls her eyes at him. 

“Stretching me out.” She’s proud that she kept her voice steady.

“What?” Arya moves back towards him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back with her to the mat. She presses herself against the wall again, moving him as close to her as she can as subtly as she can.

He’s still just staring a bit, eyes wide and unfocused.

“Tommen? Are you alright?” He blinks back into focus at her words, but doesn’t say anything. She kicks her leg up to ear, and says, “I need you to hold my ankle.”

“Right.”

She could have asked anyone else to do this. Dany, or her sister, or any of the other girls or guys on the cheer team. Arya sort of wanted Tommen to notice that and ask, just so she could have the excuse of saying she wanted him pressed up against her. She had hoped Tommen would have had more of a reaction involving desire, or maybe to look a bit more interesting, but he’s staring into space.

Tommen's body jerks, and she sighs. He looks as if she’s keeping his body away from her as much as possible. 

Message received. He’s not interested. 

Arya resists the urge to push him away from her. She sort of just wants to sit and cry and let Daenerys pet her hair as she wallows. But he’ll question why she’s canceling their hang out, so she just puts her raised leg to the floor, shifting so she can kick the other up.

After the longest minute of her life, Arya says, “Alright, you can let go.”

Tommen pushes away from her body as if her skin is on fire. Her eyes are burning with shame and tears. Of course this stupid plan didn’t work. Why did she think it ever would?

-

Daenerys lets her put her head on her lap and brushes Arya’s hair with her fingers, letting Arya sniffle as she tells her about a failure of a night she had.

“I’m sorry, love.” Arya shakes her head. She doesn’t want pity now. It’s bad enough that her sister and all her friends have spent months telling her Tommen is in love with her. And Arya was the one foolish enough to believe them. 

-

Arya’s in a sour mood the next day. Daenerys holds her hand during warm-ups and Sansa avoids her gaze. Arya doesn’t know if Dany told her what happened or if things are just still awkward since their fight, but Arya stays silent and moody all the same.

Myrcella is the only one to approach her after practice, when Arya is angrily shoving her water into her backpack.

“Is everything okay?” Arya jerks a nod and Myrcella only raises a brow. She sighs and shakes her head, and the blonde sends her a sympathetic smile.

“What’s happened? Who should I murder?” Arya laughs wetly, rubbing at her eyes.

“Your brother.” Myrcella raises a brow.

“Joffrey? What’s he done now?”

Arya shakes her head, moving her hands to take her hair from its tie so she had something to do. “Tommen, actually.”

Myrcella looks completely confused at her admission, which Arya doesn't blame her for. Tommen has never once wronged anyone or gotten into a single fight.

“What do you mean?” Myrcella asks. Arya sighs, tilting her head back to avoid the question and instead closing her eyes and feeling the sun on her face. “Arya.”

Arya turns her head back down, cracking her eyes open. Myrcella has her hands on her hips, brows raised. 

“Fine. If I tell you this, you have to swear to never tell anyone, ever. Including Tommen.” Myrcella’s eyes widen.

“Is everything okay? What’s going on?”

“Seriously, swear it.”

“Gods, that’s so middle school.” Arya shoots her a look, and Myrcella deflates. “Ugh, fine. Yes, I swear. Now, what is it?”

“I’m in love with Tommen.” Arya keeps her eyes open as she says it and her voice sounds tired, even to her own ears. She’s tired of hiding away her feelings. 

Myrcella’s eyes, however, go impossibly wide and bright. She looks moments away from jumping for joy, for reasons Arya can’t possibly begin to understand.

“Really?” Myrcella squeaks.

“Yes, really. And yesterday I made a sort of move, and it was terrible.” Myrcella’s face falls, looking completely heartbroken.

“Oh. What happened?”

“It’s embarrassing. And you’re his sister.”

“I don’t mind, seriously. It doesn't bother me that you’ve got feelings for him.” Arya sweeps her eyes over her expression, but Myrcella sounds honest.

Arya releases a deep breath, and tells her everything about the day prior. Him flushing over her hair and looking at her mouth, her pulling him into the gym, her asking him to help her stretch. Myrcella claps her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle at that, but Arya only rolls her eyes and continues. 

She tells Myrcella that he made it clear he didn’t actually want her like that, that he jumped away and looked like he would rather be anywhere else then pressed up against her.

Myrcella furrows her brows and says, “Maybe it was a misunderstanding?”

“Over what? I don’t really know what else could’ve happened.” Myrcella looks frustrated, opening her mouth to say something before snapping it shut. “What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing. Come on, I just told you I’m in love with your brother, just tell me.”

Myrcella relents, pushing her hair away from her face. “Fine, but I can’t say much.”

Arya nods, and the blonde continues on, “I just wouldn't worry about him not being into you.”

Arya scrunches her nose in confusion. “What? That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Well, like I said, it was probably a _misunderstanding_. Tommen’s my brother, so I can't say anything, but don’t give up hope, please.” Arya stares at her, trying to read between the lines. She really can’t begin to hope Tommen is in love with her just to be let down again.

“What are you saying Myrcellla?”

All Arya gets is a pained look and, “I can’t say anything else, I’m sorry. Just… think about it.”

She spends the entire night thinking about it. Myrcella hasn’t given her much to work with, but there’s a sliver of hope back in Arya’s chest. Not too much, but enough to get her through.

-

Arya takes the next few days and the weekend to think about it, and when she wakes for school on Monday she decides it was stupid of her to have overreacted so much. She’ll keep trying with Tommen because the worst that can happen is that he’ll end up rejecting her. 

That won’t be so bad.

Besides, Myrcella didn’t say all of that for nothing.

-

That Wednesday, two days before the final football game of the season, Arya brings Tommen to a coffee shop before they head to her house to watch _Glee_. She gets her drink black and iced, as usual, and Tommen gets his with so much cream and sugar she wonders how he doesn’t have a cavity.

“Just try it, it’s good!” Arya laughs and shakes her head, but leans forward and grabs his cup from his hand. Arya has glitter under her eyes as she sometimes likes to wear to school, in pink and yellow, and she keeps catching Tommen looking at it. It’s not really his fault, though, considering its _glitter_. 

“Gods, fine. I swear, my teeth will fall out from one sip.” Tommen snickers and she sips slowly. As soon as the coffee enters her mouth, she pulls back, coughing the second she’s swallowed. “Oh gods, what the fuck?”

Tommen falls back into his seat laughing as she wrinkles her nose and coughs.

“I’m guessing you didn’t like it then.”

“It tastes like candy, but on acid. So, no. Zero out of ten stars, babe.” Arya sips from her cup so she can pretend she hasn’t just called him that. She’s called a lot of her friends names such as “Babe”, and hopes he’ll think she’s just doing that and not because she forgot they weren’t on a date.

He doesn’t say anything, but his cheeks are faintly red when she works up the nerve to look his way.

“At least try mine now.” Tommen wrinkles his nose but takes her cup, and she rubs her fingers together so they’ll stop tingling from the contact of touching his skin.

He takes a single sip, one as small as the one she had taken from his cup, but it’s enough that he sputters and chokes. Arya cackles at the look on his face, clutching her stomach at his expression of _Oh god, kill me_.

She giggles quietly as he hands it back, and the two meet eyes, grey to green. They stay like that for a while.

-

Friday, the following day, means that it's game day. Unfortunately, it's also the final game of the season, considering it’s now mid November. It’s odd for Arya to think of how she and Tommen have only been spending time together since the beginning of the year, since before that they barely ever did. 

They were always kind to each other, and had several conversations over the years, but had never really spent time together until the beginning of this year. Arya can’t imagine going back to not seeing him a few times a week. 

Arya wears the cheerleading uniform (as she does for every game day) with pride. Sansa and Margaery have the same look on their face, only theirs is tinged with bittersweet sadness. They’re seniors after all: this is their last year as cheerleaders for King’s Landing High School.

Arya wears glitter the same shade of Tommen’s eyes, the color of emeralds, under her eyes. In her hair, where she has the top half of her hair braided back in several small braids that meet in a bun, she sprinkles silver glitter, the color of her own eyes.

Around her eyes she places small gems, ones that’ll reflect light at the game.

At lunch, she sits with some of the cheerleaders and Tommen. Daenerys and Asha sit to her left with their tongues down each other’s throat, but Arya ignores them and continues to eat her salad. She’s seen them kissing enough that it doesn't even make her blink.

Across from her sits Tommen, who looks far too hot in his own uniform. To his right are his sister and Tyene with their arms around each other, giggling with their faces close together. Arya doesn’t know when they had officially publicized their relationship, but she doesn’t ask. All that matters is that they’re happy and comfortable.

On Tommen's other side are Sansa and Margaery. They’re talking quietly but looking seconds away from tearing each other’s clothes off. It’s a bit jarring to see really, considering they usually keep their relationship so modest at school, barely ever kissing in public. 

Arya knows it's partly a result of Joffrey’s past bullying, from his taunts and use of the word dyke that he spit at them. The thought of him makes her clench her fork. She remembers the tears that had streamed down Sansa’s face at his words.

Podrick sits down in the empty seat beside her, across from her sister and Margaery, and Arya releases the grip she has on her fork. 

“Are you ready for tonight?” Podrick leans in to ask. He’s been on the cheer team as long as Arya has, despite being a year older. He’s one of the few boys on the team, but Arya’s glad to have him there.

“Of course I am. Are you ready for it to be the final game, though?”

“I’m mostly ready for your and Tommen’s sexual tension to explode and for you two to kiss in the middle of the game.” He whispers with a gentle smirk.

Arya blushes and kicks him lightly, avoiding looking at Tommen. Somehow, the entire cheer team has somehow found out about her and Tommen’s tip toeing around each other. If Arya had to guess who figured it out and spilled, she would go with Myranda. 

“Shut up, he’s right there. If he heard that I’ll kill you.” Podrick only grins at her. The noise in the cafeteria is giving her a headache, honestly, and it’s unlikely he’s heard anything with how quietly they’re both whispering.

Arya turns forward, and the first thing she sees is Tommen staring at the table, looking sad and picking at his plate. He looks up as Podrick stands from the table, and meets her eyes.

“You alright?” Her voice is so soft she’s sure he has to strain to hear.

“I’m fine, just tired.” She wants to press, because he doesn’t look fine at all, but he smiles. It looks a bit strained, and it’s clear he wants her to drop it, so she does. 

-

Arya stretches beside the rest of the team before the game, all of them huddled close as they try not to think of how this is the last time they’ll be doing this together. A few of them are graduating and it’ll be completely different without them next year.

Podrick is stretching a few feet away when Arya glances his way. She sends him a smile and turns away. Her eyes find Tommen a few yards away, and she takes the time to soak in the look of him.

The sun is still bright in the sky, and it glints off his hair and skin, so he looks a bit like he’s glowing in the sunshine.

Tommen turns, his gaze hardening as it lands on something. Arya turns to follow his vision, and finds him staring at- Podrick? It doesn’t make any sense that he would be glaring at Podrick, so she turns back to follow his line of vision, sure she’s just miscalculated, but finds him facing the other way. 

Arya frowns to herself but turns away. She doesn't have time for this right now.

During the game, she tries to put her thoughts of Tommen aside. It gets easier at halftime, where she can put all of her energy into making sure she flips perfectly in their stunt. Podrick, Myrcella, and Myranda are her stunting group and she lands in their arms after they toss her up. 

Arya doesn’t pause to breathe as she pops back to the ground, already steady on her feet again. She cheers along with the rest of her team, smiling and waving her pom-poms, but she knows her grin is largest when she turns her head and meets Tommen’s eyes. 

Their team beats Stormlands High, the team they had been up against, and Arya’s still in cheering mode even as people come swarming off the bleachers onto the field. Eventually Margaery gives the signal and the cheerleaders know they can stop, and Arya throws her pom-poms near her discarded bags at the side of the field, turning and looking into the crowd of people.

She doesn’t have to search for long. She finds Tommen’s head of blond hair soon enough as he approaches her and the other cheerleaders, and she doesn’t stop to think as she begins to sprint his way.

He’s turned to the side when she’s only a couple feet away, so she shouts his name out. He turns immediately, and Arya’s jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist before she can think of how much of a terrible idea this might be.

Arya laughs into his ear, and he’s laughing too as he stumbles back, and everything is a bit of a blur but Arya will remember later how she pulled her face back from his shoulder and leaned back in kiss Tommen.

Tommen’s lips are a bit chapped but warm and gentle against hers. She never wants to come up for air.

Her lips are a bit off center, and he’s frozen for half a second before he’s kissing her back. His hands are on her ass to keep her upright in his arms, and she brings a thumb to his cheekbone as he squeezes at her backside. 

Tommen gasps into her mouth and she slips her tongue inside the heat of his mouth, and finds that he tastes of salt and honey. She presses herself firmer against him, lips still moving against his, bringing her other hand to the back of his head to tug at his hair.

They part as they realize that they do still need to breathe, and Arya jumps back from his arms, missing the feel of him but slotting her fingers between his. She looks around, and no one seems bothered that they’ve just been kissing in the middle of the field, but she twists her head enough and-

Oh. Arya giggles at what she sees. Some of the cheerleading team is staring at them with various expressions. Sansa and Margaery have their mouths wide open, as do Daenerys and Myrcella. The latter’s girlfriends look unbothered but pleased, as if they both knew this was coming. Rickon and Bran are also there, because they had wanted to watch the final game and support their sisters. Rickon looks disgusted, and Bran looks delighted, the little shits. 

Arya’s sure the rest of the team and Podrick are somewhere else, watching wide wide eyes and smug smiles, but she doesn’t bloody care.

She turns back to Tommen grinning even as somebody begins to clap from behind her, two more joining in soon to clap too. She doesn’t look back, just keeps her eyes on Tommen, who’s blushing and looking away he groans.

Arya places her hand on his face, and he turns to her as she pulls him back down to kiss him once more. She’s barely kissed him, but she already knows she’ll never tire of it. 

Someone shrieks in joy at the display, and she wraps her arms around Tommen’s neck to pull him closer to her. She pulls back from him even as everything in her is begging her to keep her lips on his. They need to talk first. 

“Ready to go?”

“Where are we going, exactly?”

“Do you trust me?” Arya raises a brow at him. She doesn’t wait for him to respond before she turns and tugs him in the direction of the school, ignoring her friends cheering and her siblings watching. She trusts Tommen will follow her.

-

Arya leads them to the gym, remembering pulling them against the wall. Maybe she’ll have more success with that this time. First, though, they need to talk because Arya needs to hear if he’s actually interested in her.

The moment she turns around to face him, his lips are on hers, and she melts in his embrace. She sighs into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut before she pulls back with a gentle smile.

“Why are we here of all places?” Tommen questions, his arms wrapped around her.

“I figured we needed a quiet place to talk, what with all the screaming outside.”

“I’m sure you were screaming as well.” They grin at each other, Arya huffing in amusement.

“Well, I was cheerleading. I’m a _cheerleader,_ you know.” Arya shivers as his fingers brush against the bare skin of her lower back. 

“How could I forget? You kept forcing me to watch all those cheer movies.” He doesn’t seem too upset about having to watch the movies, so she giggles and pushes herself closer to his chest. 

“Did you learn anything, at least?”

“To be honest it was hard to focus when you were right next to me. I was watching you far more than the movie.” Arya’s heart grows in her chest, beating twice as fast. 

“Oh.” She raises a brow at him, smirking. 

“I mean, I really only wanted to spend time with you anyways.” Tommen snaps his mouth closed and flushes, but Arya’s heard his words loud and clear. 

“ _Oh._ ”

“Oh?”

Arya hums. “Hmm. I thought you wanted to learn about cheer?” She’s teasing him, she knows, but it’s so easy, and he’s so lovely looking when he blushes. 

“Well, I did, I supposed, but more so I wanted to spend time with you, and understand cheerleading when you talk about it. Before this, it made no bloody sense when you talked about basket tosses and dismounts.” 

“And why did you want to spend time with me?” 

“Because I like you.” Arya drops her smirk, her eyes and heart melting as she smiles gently. The swoop in her stomach makes her feel as if she’s still being thrown into the air during cheer. She leans up to kiss Tommen, but he pulls back just as quickly and breathlessly says, “Well, I don’t like you actually.”

Her heart drops to her stomach. What the fuck? He’s just said he liked her, had kissed back and initiated his own kiss a minute ago. 

Arya pulls back from his arms, pushing them away as her brows begin to furrow and her stomach clenches. Now her insides feel like a failed stunt, when she’s fallen to the ground because the team had just begun to practice a new toss and their movements were unpracticed. 

“What? What do you mean?” She snaps, stepping back. She doesn’t really want to be as close to him as she had just a minute ago. 

“No- no Arya, I just meant because I love you!”

Arya freezes entirely. Her breath shortens and her heart stops. She must have fallen during the game and hit her head, because there’s no possible way Tommen is actually saying he’s in love with her. 

She blinks, trying to get her breathing back to normal, and Tommen uses her hesitation to place his hands over hers. His hands are so large against her small ones, covering the entirety of them easily. 

“I love you,” Tommen repeats to her, his voice hushed, as if she’s a wounded animal he doesn’t want to scare off.

Arya inhales, exhales, and does it again.

Tommen is starting to look nervous, and she wants to say it back, but her mouth is stretching into a smile and she can’t possibly speak now. She does it anyways, biting her lip and says, as casually as she can, “Oh, good, I love you too.”

He’s the one to freeze now, and she cups his face in her hands. He begins to smile, and she’s still grinning, and everything feels absolutely perfect as she brings her face to his.

“I love you, Tommen. I love you too.”

He’s moving before she can blink, pressing his lips to hers in a mad frenzy. She moves her lips against his, tasting the same honey and salt flavor she had before. Perfection and heaven are Tommen’s mouth, damn whatever anyone else thinks.

Tommen moves his arms to wrap around her waist, and she jumps so her legs are around his waist, just as they had been on the field. Arya keeps their lips together because the thought of separating now makes her want to sob. 

She’s about to grind down against his core, or maybe tug his hair, but she’s distracted as he begins to walk them backwards with her still in his arms. When they near the wall, the one they had stretched her up against, he spins them, so her back is pressed up against it and she’s flush between his chest and the wall.

The feel of it, him against her, makes her head spin. Arya pulls away from his lips and gasps, the noise only growing louder as Tommen moves to trail his lips down her jaw and her neck. He nips the skin there, and she nips his bottom lip in retaliation when he returns his lips to hers.

Arya shifts her hips against him. He hisses at the motion, and she does it again, and Tommen breaks away from her to groan as he presses her forehead to hers. Arya smirks, moving her head so she can suck a mark into his jaw.

It might be another hour before Tommen lets her down from the wall. (She really can’t tell time when she’s wrapped up in his arms.) She grasps his hand in hers and he cheekily smiles when she stumbles on her feet. For all her when grace she’s on the field and being thrown into the air, Tommen seems to be the only one who can make her falter and her knees weak.

They walk hand in hand back to the field, pausing every thirty seconds to kiss again, before they finally arrive and find their friends and Arya’s sister. Sansa and Margaery are smiling, and Myrcella and Daenerys look moments away from throwing a party. Bran and Rickon are gone already, and Arya knows they’ve left to head to the airport with her parents to visit Robb and Jon at university.

Myrcella giggles into Tyene’s shoulder, who smirks and looks at Tommen as she says, “You have glitter on your cheeks.”

Arya turns to see. There are specks of green on his cheeks and jaw, and a bit of silver near his hairline. He looks incredible with it. 

“Are we ready to go, then?” Asha asks. Arya turns back and sees her curled around Daenerys, who jerks her head in Tommen’s direction and winks at her. Arya rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “I mean, Margaery, really. It’s _your_ party, we can’t be late.”

Margaery smiles and giggles. “Of course we can. I make the rules when I’m the one throwing the party, but you’re right, we should get going.”

The group of them go to Margaery’s house, where thankfully no one has shown up yet. Arya showers away the sweat from the game but leaves her hair alone as she washes away the glitter and makeup from her face. She allows Sansa to push a black slip dress her way, but draws the line at heels, instead pulling her boots back on from school. 

She leaves her cheer uniform and shoes in Margaery’s room, as do the rest of the girls after they’ve changed. Most of the girls are wearing dresses, and Asha and Tyene wear jeans and crop tops. All of them look incredible. 

None look as incredible as Tommen. 

He’s showered as well and his heart looks soft and fluffy. He’s put on jeans and a lavender sweater that complimented his blond hair entirely too well. Not exactly party clothes, but Arya decides he looks great anyways.

She bounces towards him, bringing her lips towards him to kiss him deeply, uncaring of the other girls coming down the stairs.

-

Arya and Tommen move through every room of the party, both social butterflies, even if Tommen is quite a bit shyer. She laughs over him trying a shot in the kitchen, they spin each other around in the living room, and wave to each of their friends that they see. 

Podrick sees their joined hands and sends Arya two thumbs up as they move to the foyer, making her grin and wave. They eventually find Sansa and Margaery, who pull themselves away from a small crowd to approach them. 

“So, you two figured it out, I guess?” Sansa is looking smugly at their joined hands, and Margaery keeps giggling at Tommen. Almost all of her lip gloss that she had applied has wiped off onto his mouth.

“Yep, thankfully.” Arya moves his hand so it’s propped around her shoulder, leaning into his side immediately after the space is free.

“Just took a while.” Tommen presses a kiss to the top of her hair, his nose scrunching as his lips meet the glitter still on her head. She giggles and burrows deeper in his arms.

“I agree. Took about two years too long, really.” All four turn to see Myrcella standing with Tyene a few feet away. “And it’s not as if you were subtle about it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tommen sputters while Arya huffs an offended “Hey!”

Myrcella shoots Tommen a look, then an apologetic one to Arya. 

“Alright, Arya you were better about hiding it. But, Tommen, really. _Shireen_ knew you were in love with her, and she doesn’t even go to our school.”

Ary blushes a bit. She hadn’t realized that so many people knew about them dancing around each other. Tyene cackles and turns to laugh into Myrcella’s shoulder, and Arya can hear her sister laughing too. 

“Well, we figured it out eventually,” Tommen mutters. She looks into his eyes, thinking how bloody in love with him she is as she bites her lip and his eyes fall to her mouth. The other girls leave as they kiss, not before groaning or cheering or other teasing that Arya ignores. 

Tommen bites down on her lip the moment the girls have left, and Arya moans into his mouth. She realizes she’s done it after he’s pulled away, but she does nothing to mask her desire for him. She wants him, now. She’d fuck him here in the foyer if she could.

He must see the desire in her eyes, and he says, “Do you want to get out of here?”

Arya raises a brow. She wants to shout _Yes, yes, yes._ But she wants him to be ready too, doesn't want them to rush it if he isn't. “Are you sure?”

Tommen doesn’t hesitate before nodding, and Arya grins. She turns, pulling him out of the house, and towards his car as he giggles.

-

The second he’s inside her room and the door’s shut, Arya’s pushing him back against it, moving her hands down her chest as she brings her teeth down his neck. Her family is gone for the night, her brother’s and parents visiting Robb and Jon for the weekend and Sansa having told Arya she was going to spend the night at Margaery’s.

“Where- where are your brothers? And parents?” Tommen’s breath is unsteady and his voice wavers with arousal.

“Out. They’re all gone for the weekend to visit my brother Robb at university. Sansa and I didn’t want to leave because of school.” She pushes her body closer to his, so their hips are against one another and she can feel his hardened cock through their clothing. “And I didn’t want to leave because of you.”

“Oh- oh. Well, I appreciate that, l-love.” Arya smirks and Tommen leans down to kiss her once more, moving them both backwards towards her head. She angles them so they move the right way, and eventually the backs of her knees hit her mattress. Tommen pushes her down to it so she’s sitting while he sinks to his knees in front of her.

He keeps himself upright, leaning up so their mouths remain connected. She could kiss him forever, and she plans to do so for the rest of her life, but for now she wants to get herself out of her clothes.

“Wait, hold on.” Tommen steps back the minute she speaks, standing and giving her space. It’s a bit nice to know that he’s so ready to back off the second she says something that isn’t entirely enthusiastic. Then again, that’s common decency, but it still makes her heart swell. 

Arya stands too, pulling down the zipper in the back of her dress and pulling the fabric down until it falls to the floor. She avoids his gaze, unwilling to see if he’s suddenly changed his mind after seeing without clothing, but it’s made clear she doesn’t have anything to worry about when he steps back into her space with a dazed expression.

One hand cups her elbow while the other covers her hip and waist, and Tommen leans down and brings his lips to her neck. She lets her head tip back as her breath becomes unsteady. He pulls back, and she looks up at him. The look on his face shows his eagerness, but he looks nervous too. His eyes sweep over her, hovering over the mesh bra that leaves nothing hidden from view.

“I, I don’t know what I’m doing, Arya.” She cocks her head. Everything he’s done so far has made her skin warm and the underwear damp. 

“Me neither.”

“Right, but I’m a virgin.” She nearly smiles, but she doesn’t want to make him think she’s teasing him.

“Right. Me too. I don’t know what I’m doing either.” Arya shrugs, unbothered that either of them are virgins. They’ll figure it out together, and if it’s terrible the first time, they’ll just have to practice to get better. 

“I just want this to be good for you.” She feels her gaze soften at his whisper and she brings one hand up to his cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly.

“Tommen, it will be good, because it’s with _you_. I love you. And we’ll figure it out together, alright?” A small smile forms on his face and he nods shyly at her. “So, just do whatever you want. I’ll let you know if I like it or not, but I’m up for anything, really.”

His breath comes out unevenly at that, but so does hers. Arya’s had countless fantasies about him, and now they’ll actually be able to fulfill them, and his. She clenches at the thought, heat pooling low in her stomach. 

Tommen nods, but Arya’s not sure if it’s his own benefit or hers. He brings his lips back to her neck, making her whine and grab at his hair. She sighs as he nips at the skin, whimpers and feels herself grow wet as he cups one tit in his hand. The material is so thin it's as if he’s touching her bare skin. 

Arya lets go of Tommen’s hair to release her own from its braids as Tommen kneels before her. He’s so tall that even on his knees he’s able to reach her shoulders as he sits, kissing down the length of her body. He leaves nothing untouched. Her collarbones, her breasts, her torso. He covers all with kisses. He even leans over to press a featherlight kiss to her inner elbow, before moving back to bring his lips to her hip. 

She pauses in unbraiding her hair as he sucks a mark, moaning and jerking her hips. 

By the time Tommen stands again, she’s finally gotten her hair free so it tumbles over her shoulders to her breasts. Tommen sweeps his eyes over her again and reaches for his own clothes as she reaches behind herself to unclasp her bra. He removes his shirt and pants as she peels away the fabric, letting it fall to the floor where her dress still sits.

Tommen’s breath hitches and his eyes are glued to her chest. He brings one hand to her tit, cupping her mound. Arya sighs as the feel of his bare hand covers her. Tommen leans down to bring his mouth to her breast that's uncovered by his hand and takes her nipple into her mouth. She jerks and gasps, her breath hitching as he tugs her nipple with his teeth.

He switches breasts, moving his hand to pluck the still wet nipple with his fingers, twisting it as he repeats the treatment to her other tit. She pants, tugging harder on his hair and pushing her chest closer to his face.

After a moment, he straightens up, and Arya silently apologizes for the back pain she knows he’ll have the next day. 

“I want to try something. Is that alright?” Tommen asks, voice full of anticipation. She nods, and he pushes her back onto the bed. He sinks to his knees in front of her, as he had minutes before, but her eyes widen as she realizes what he’s going to do now. 

Arya leans back on her elbows on the mattress as he grazes his lips over her knee. His lips trail up her leg until they reach the edge of her underwear, and his eyes glance up from her covered center to her face. She’s barely able to grin in confirmation before he’s reaching to the edge of her underwear. 

Arya lifts her hips as he tugs so the fabric can be removed from her body, shutting her legs so it can fall down her legs. The moment the lacy material has fallen from her ankles to the floor, she brings her legs up, planting her feet on the edge of the bed.

With her positioned like this, she’s completely bare and presented in front of him. Tommen stares down at her cunt for a moment, but she feels nothing close to self conscious under his gaze. He brings a hand up to her inner thigh, resting it there while he parts his lips and takes her in. 

Swiftly, he’s leaning in, and there’s nothing to prepare her for the way his tongue feels on her cunt. He licks up from the bottom of her slit to her clit and Arya collapses onto her back. His tongue is a bit messy against her folds, but Arya’s always been a lover of things being messy.

His tongue is hot and wet against her and she whimpers, moving her hand down to grip his hair to anchor her. She gives an involuntary groan and tug of his hair as his tongue circles her clit, and he groans around her center. The movement makes his tongue shake against her, and she can only let out a shaky whimper. 

Tommen moves his mouth back up to focus on her clit, sucking it into her mouth. She opens her mouth to cry out at the same time he slips a finger inside of her entrance. She’s used her fingers enough and she’s certainly wet enough that there’s no burn or discomfort. Another of his fingers moves in beside the first and he slides them in and out of her cunt.

The pace of his fingers curling within her paired with his teeth grazing her clit is enough for Arya to see stars. Her mouth opens in a silent cry, and Tommen pulls one of her legs off the mattress. He places it over her shoulder, holding her other leg under her knee to push it up and out. His fingers quicken inside of her. 

“Tommen. Please, please. I love you, Tommen, love. Please.” Arya’s barely able to get the words out.

Her words must fuel him. Tommen sucks her clit harder into his mouth, his tongue grazing it as he curls two fingers inside of her. It’s enough for Arya to fall over the edge. She jerks in his grip and sobs out his name as she comes. He works her through her orgasm, keeping his fingers still but curled up inside of her while he presses the flat of her tongue to her clit. 

Arya feels him remove his fingers once she’s fully through with her orgasm, and she sits panting and sweating on the bed for a minute. Eventually, her breathing slows enough that she feels steady enough to sit up. Tommen is leaning over her when she moves back up to her elbows, and she’s able to press herself up enough to press their lips together, immediately sucking on his tongue.

“Are you sure you haven’t done that before?” Arya asks as she pulls away.

“Was that your way of saying it was alright?” He sounds a bit smug, but still anxious too.

Her expression is incredulous as she looks at him. “Are you serious? That was incredible, Tommen.” 

She watches him blush as her praise, and she smiles and tugs his body over hers, enjoying the feel of him pressing her to the mattress. They scoot themselves up her bed so their heads are on the pillows, and Arya trails her hand down Tommen’s back the moment they reconnect their mouths. She moves lower until she can cup his cock through his boxers, eliciting in the moan he releases into her mouth.

Together they push his boxers down his ass and legs until Tommen kicks them off his legs completely. Arya wants to take him in, all of him, so she hooks her leg over his hip and flips them so she can sit over him. He looks breathless as he looks up at her, flat on his back with his hands spanning her hips. 

They keep their eyes on each other, grey on green.

“Are you okay with this?” Tommen asks. He sounds restless and aroused, but Arya knows he would be more than okay with stopping and not having sex tonight. But truthfully, there isn’t really anything Arya wants more than to sink down upon him and have him fuck her.

Arya smirks and grinds her hips down against his, her cunt only inches away from his cock. Tommen lurches and grips her hips harder. She thinks they’ll be bruises tomorrow, and she’s already anticipating seeing them.

“Yes, I do. Do you?” He nods, and she smiles. “I have a condom, hold on.”

They roll it down over Tommen’s cock together once she’s opened the package and she lifts herself up to position him at her entrance. He settles his hands on her waist and she sinks down over him. She moves down slowly, her eyes screwed shut as she grows accustomed to each new inch that slides inside of her.

“Are you alright, love?” Tommen brushes a bit of hair away from her face. Arya opens her eyes and sighs. 

“You’re just bigger than my fingers is all. Or your fingers, actually.” She sits atop him for a minute until the pain has fully disappeared. She leans down onto him, bearing down her weight as she lowers herself so another inch slips inside as she grins herself down onto him.

Tommen clenches his fingers around his waist and moans. Arya raises herself up, a bit of pain flashing through her at the movement, but when she sinks back down all she feels is white hot pleasure. Arya continues to raise herself and drop back down onto him as the pleasure builds within her. As she moves faster, having found an angle she likes, Tommen grips her harder around her hips and jerks his cock up into her as she sinks down.

Arya lets out a surprised moan and raises herself almost fully off of him. Tommen seems to realize what she wants and jerks her back down. They continue like that for some time, Tommen thrusting up into her while she slides down. He raises a hand to her breast, squeezing the mound and she gasps. 

When they both start to move faster, Tommen’s grip on her tit tightening, she knows he’s close. She can feel it within herself too, how close she is to tipping of the edge for the second time in the night. Tommen peaks first, his breath hitching as he spills inside of the condom with his cock still moving inside of her.

Arya digs her nails into his shoulder, her forehead falling down into his. Tommen continues to move with her, bringing his thumb to her clit and rubbing a half dozen circles into her swollen bud until she too orgasms with a sharp cry. 

After, they lay facing each other, once they’ve both cleaned up and used the bathroom. Both are still naked under the covers, because Arya had called him a fool if he thought they weren’t doing that again at least once more before the morning.

“I love you, you know,” She whispers to him. She’s already said it a few times, but she needs him to know and understand that she really, truly loves him. Tommen’s whole body seems to melt a bit more at her words.

“Yeah, I love you too.” She moves closer, bumping her nose into his, and he chuckles. She turns questioning eyes to him. “You know… I think cheerleading is my favorite sport, even more so than football.”

Arya throws her head back and laughs, remembering when they had first argued over which sport was better. It doesn’t bloody matter. All that matters is that Arya loves Tommen, and Tommen loves her back.

That’s all Arya needs.


End file.
